Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Ghostfreak
Ghostfreak is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Ectonurite from the planet Anur Phaetos in the Anur System. Appearance Ben as Ghostfreak Ghostfreak is a phantom/ghost-like alien with claw like hands. He has grey skin with black lines running all over it. This skin is removable and he has tentacles underneath it. If his skin gets ripped off, his true form will unveil. In the original series, Ghostfreak's Omnitrix symbol peeked out of his skin on his lower left chest. He spoke with a faint, whispering voice. In Alien Force, Ghostfreak looked like Zs'Skayr, except that his eye was green and the Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. His voice was considerably deeper, and it sounded more like he was gasping. n Ultimate Alien, Ghostfreak looked like the Ectonurites from Ghost Town, but was more muscular. His eye was bigger and green, and the spikes on his elbows were gone. Ghostfreak wore the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest instead of inside his skin. In Omniverse, 16-year old Ghostfreak now has green chains all over his front side which lead to his neck, waist, and center/chest. The spikes on his elbows have returned and his skin is now a greenish white. He also has two cuffs on each of his arms. The Omnitrix symbol is located at the center of his chains. His voice has returned to the faint and whispering kind. When possessing someone, he has a green glow. He also appears to have a mouth because of the lines on his face. His skull is now upside-down. Bad Ben as Ghostfreak Bad Ben's Ghostfreak is similar to 16-year old Ghostfreak, except the green parts of Ghostfreak are colored mint green. He sounds more like Zs'Skayr compared to his main counterpart. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Omniverse ''appearance, but with a more muscular build. The chains on his body are now black, and the cuffs on his neck and waist are green. He now has wider lines on his body, and some of them even connect. The spikes on his arms have been removed. The Omnimatrix IV symbol is located at the center of his chains. In Legion Of Ultimate Superheroes, he has his ''Ultimate Alien ''appearance. In Ben 10: Legends of the Omnitrix, he has no tail and two legs. He wears black clothing consisting of gloves, boots, a shirt and a hood. He also wears silver wrist braces, silver ankle braces and a silver belt. The omnitrix symbol is on his belt. In Ben Ten: Enter the Ultimatrix, he has his Omniverse first concept design, but with only one eye and a 10 on his chains around the waist, which are green. He once shed his chains, once this was done, the Ultimatrix symbol was under his skin. When he sheds the skin, he resembles Z'Skayr, but the hood is down, he stands up straight, and he is more muscular, with the Ultimatrix symbol replacing his chest eye. Matti 7 as Spacespectre in BTEU He looks like the first concept of Ghostfreak for Omniverse, but with orange-yellow instead of green, off-white instead of white, and brown chains. When he sheds his skin, he looks like normal Ghostfreak in the same condition in BTEU, but with two orange-yellow eyes on his head, an orange-yellow Heptitrix symbol, off-white tentacles and tail with black stripes, and his cloak is brown. Powers and Abilities Ghostfreak's powers are composed of several aspects of traditional ghosts from myths and lore, such as hovering and phasing through solid matter, making his intangibility a powerful defense as well as a means of infiltrating high-security locations. He has been shown to be capable of making other objects or people intangible as well through physical contact. Ghostfreak can fly, has a movable eye, can become invisible, and can survive in space. Ghostfreak is able to possess the bodies of his enemies and control their movements, allowing him to freely slam them against walls or hit themselves. He can also access the abilities of other beings that possess superpowers. In the case of Darkstar, he also had access to his powers once he possessed him. Ghostfreak can use the tentacles under his protective skin as a means of scaring his enemies into submission. However, Ghostfreak has also been seen using them to grab heavy objects, such as a bus full of people. The tentacles also appear to be resistant towards sunlight, which is shown when Ghostfreak saved the people on the bus with his tentacles without burning. Ghostfreak's true form, without his protective skin, has telekinetic abilities, as seen in ''Ghost Town, when he fought against Vilgax using only his telekinetic abilities and energy beam projection. His true form also has sharp teeth and claws, as well as an inverted skull. His outer skin protects him from burning in the sunlight. Ghostfreak is immune to Darkstar's energy absorption ability, as an Ectonurite has no life force in the conventional sense. Ghostfreak can rotate his skull. Ghostfreak's tentacles are strong enough to lift a bus full of people, as revealed in Bengeance is Mine. Weaknesses Much like other intangible beings, certain substances can neutralize Ghostfreak's intangibility and his invisibility, as seen in Hunted, when Kraab neutralized Ghostfreak's intangibility and invisibility with a special, orange liquid. Ghostfreak's second skin inhibits many of his powers, but removing it makes him vulnerable to sunlight. Though he is able to fly, he is not very fast in the air, and therefore must rely on his intangibility and invisibility to evade attacks. In the original series, Ghostfreak's DNA was linked to the conscience, memories, and personality of Zs'Skayr, who took over Ben and freed himself after the Omnitrix timed out, making Ghostfreak a dangerous alien to use. However, Ghostfreak now exists independently from Zs'Skayr, complete with Ben's personality, so his is no longer an issue. His intangibility is useless when faced by another being that can go intangible. Magic can also harm Ghostfreak. Ghostfreak cannot possess beings who have no mind, like a zombie for example. Alien Force Zs'Skayr returned in Alien Force, but Ben absorbed him. Now he's back in the Omnitrix. Although Zs'Skayr took over again, Ben was able to control him. He hasn't been used since. ben 10 omniverse force Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Ben 10: Unbound Ben 10: Super Omniverse He has UA apperance. In Future Fiesta he sneaks through an Undercity building. Alejandro 11 omniverse(series) *tba * Ultimate Omnitrix Ben unlocks Ghostfreak and upgraded him and becomes Ultimate Ghostfreak. He can fire freeze beams and create purple energy bolts from his hand. He is now back in his sun-shield form. He now has green eye and the skin become white. ben 10 alien alliance mr waybig has hinted that ghostfreak might be used in ben 10 alien alliance Misty 10 Ghostfreak appears as a secondary alien in Misty 10, except with a whole new appearance. Ghostfreak's figure has been changed to a female fi.mbol placed on her belly. Ken 10: The Adventure Begins *Ken 10: The Cybot Factory Ben 10: Alien Team Ghostfreak is revived, escaped from the Ultimatrix. He now puts a special lotion protecting him from light, though strong light can hurt him. He is also exetemely smart in the series, and is the main villain. Ultimate Alien #In Ultimate Alien he appears in the episode The Ultimate Sacrifice.how about ben vs ultimute aliens Ben 10: Ultimate Heroes Originally, Ben and Bryce's Ghostfreaks looked identical, aside from eye color, both had the 'Ultimate Alien' design. But after time Bryce's Ghostfreak "evolved". His claws turned black, his tentacles' stripes became red and black, his eye shifted to red, and his body took on a darker tone. Ben 10: Superverse Ghostfreak will appear in Ben 10: Supeverse season 1 sometime. "Ken Tennyson"-timeline The Alien Device In his original appearence he still had the plan about blotting out the sun and possessing Ken to control the Omntrix. The Alien Force Zs'Skayr is Ken's main villain. He has taken the title of Hight Ecto-Lord over the Ectonurites (the title his original self held) after escaping from the maximum-security prison he was held in. Instead of the Highbreeds invading earth, in this reality it was Ghostfreak/Zs'Skayr and his minions. Zs'Skayr plotted to conquer the universe, and attacked earth first to assure Ken's demise. Den 10: Prototrix Adventures He looks exactly like in OS but with reversed colors and spikes on his elbows. Richard's A Christmas Carol In Richard's A Christmas Carol, Ghostfreak portrays the Ghost of Christmas Past. He shows Scrooge his past at his old school, his time being Mr. Fezziwig's apprentice, and when his love left him. Ben 10/Generator Rex: Omniverse 12 year old Ghostfreak is the same as the 11 year old Omniverse version except he has a bigger head. 17 year old Ghostfreak is the same as the 16 year old Omniverse version but he is more muscular and has purple bulges on his body. Ben 10: The Omniwars Ben first uses Ghostfreak in Unlucky Charms to fight the Ectonurites possessing Charmcaster. He is voiced by Steve Blum. Ben 10: Ultimate Insanity He has his original series appearance. He appears in Darkstar Scheming to hide from Darkstar and Sunny. Brandon 10 Alien Force *The Haunting (First Appearance) Appearances Ben 10: The Omniwars *Unlucky Charms (first re-appearance) *Away from the Future (by Ben 10,000) *Harangue; Our Future Mayor *Paranormal Captivity Ben 10: Ultriverse Ghostfreak will be an alien in Ultriverse. Gallery Ghostfreak.gif Ghostfreak.jpg|Ghostfreak in Ultimate Omnitrix Misty 10 ghostfreak.png|Ghostfreak in Misty 10 PermanentRetirement-068.jpg ZsSkayrGhostfreak.jpg|Zs'Skayr Ghostfrea3k.png|Ghostfreak in the original series Jack_as_Ghostfreak.png|Jack as Ghostfreak Ghostfreak_in_Alien_Force.jpg|Ghostfreak in Alien Force Ben_10_Ghost_Freak_design_by_Devilpig.jpg Fantasmático.jpg DPTAGhostfreak.jpg|Den 10:Prototrix Adventures GFRF.png|In Rory 15 Ghostfreak12.png|Ghostfreak in Ty 12 Infinite Alien Ghostfreak.jpg Ghostfreak12.png `ghostfreak.png Austen 14,000 as ghostfreak.png Ghostfreak ghost.jpg Ben as Ghostfreak.png Ghostfreak inAlien Force.jpg GhostFreak.thumb.jpg ER5.jpg|Free usage GhostfreakHaunting.png|Ghostfreak in The Haunting BTE Ghostfreak.png|Ghostfreak in BTE BTE Ghostfreak True Form.png|Ghostfreak's True Form in BTE NanoGhostfreak.png|Ghostfreak Nano in BTFF Fall BTDW Ghostfreak.png|Ghostfreak in BTDW BTDW Ghostfreak true form.png|Ghostfreak's true form in BTDW Ghostfreak OV!.png|Omniverse Ghostfreak in Comic Screen Shot 2014-03-18 at 4.51.24 PM.png|ultimate ghostfreak in Alejandro 11 omniverse(series) AlbedoFreak.png|Albedo as Ghostfreak by CS. B10 Unbound- Ghostfreak For UltimateEchoEchoFan09 .jpg|In Unbound GhostfreakEthan.PNG|In Ethan 15 Ghostfreak Variant For UEEF9 .jpg|Max as Ghostfreak Mid-Transformation Of Albedo Ghostfreak For UEEF9 .jpg|Max reverting from Ghostfreak DilluscusGhostfreak.png Ghostfreak in OMNIVERSE.jpg Ghostfreak OV Glitch.png BTANSghostfreak.PNG|in BTANS Ghostfreak BTOU 1.png BTDW Ghostfreak true form.png Ghostfreak Ultimate Insanity character.png BTDW Ghostfreak.png Ghostfreak AF.PNG BTANSghostfreak2.PNG Ghostfreak.PNG 182px-Ghostfreak Ghost Town 1.PNG Ghostfreakp.PNG Ghostfreak Variant For UEEF9 .jpg GhostfreakEthan.PNG Albedo Ghostfreak For Darkshades Of The Sun .jpg Ghostfreak officla pose by SEM.PNG Ghostfreak ov official.png Ghostfreak in OV.jpg Malgax Attacks Ghostfreak.PNG Malgax Attacks Ghostfreak 2.PNG Malgax Attacks Ghostfreak 3.PNG Malgax Attacks Ghostfreak 4.PNG Malgax Attacks Ghostfreak 5.PNG Malgax Attacks Ghostfreak 6.PNG Malgax Attacks Ghostfreak 7.PNG Malgax Attacks Ghostfreak 8.PNG Malgax Attacks Ghostfreak 9.PNG Spacespectre transformation.PNG|Matti as Spacespectre transforming